


Bakanteng Upuan ang Kabisera

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dagli, F/M, M/M, Revised Version, Rewrite
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Pride month so why not.Charot, 2015 ko pa ito sinulat. Published sa isang zine ng writing org. 'Wag na nating alamin dahil sold out na 'yun HAHA. Inedit ko na lang ng kaunti, tsaka nilagyan ng tuldik. Honestly, dapat tinuturo ang paggamit ng mga tuldik (uri ng pagbigkas). Makes reading Filipino so much easier, trust me.Dati, sa earlier version ng "Bakanteng Upuan sa Kabisera," multi-chapters pa. Pero dahil madaldal at magulo akong writer, gusto kong i-challenge ang sarili ko na below 1k words. Kaya dagli ang pinili kong form dito.Ang dagli ay "flash fiction" sa Ingles, ngunit bagaman may translation, my opinion is that magkaiba pa rin ang flash fic genre. Halimbawa, sa dagli, buo na ang kuwento in a page. (2 pages is pretty long already.) It's not as equivalent as those 6-word story, or those poetic punchlines you see in Twitter.





	Bakanteng Upuan ang Kabisera

Bakanteng Upuan ang Kabisera

 

"Aalis muna ako."

Mayo. Nanlalamig na madaling-araw. Tulóg pa ang umaga, ito na ang mabigat na pagbáti ng kaniyang asawa.

Isinubo kay Crisostomo, isang kutsara ng mapait na balita. Wala pa siyang inaalmusal, ni kape o pan de sal. Pílit niyang inilunok ang mga katagâ, subalit tila mainit na kanin ito sa dila. Nabiglâ siya. Napáso. Napaluwa.

Iniluwa niya ang tanong: "Kailan ka babalik, mahal?”

“Hanggang kailan ka mawawala?”

"Paano si Basilio?"

"Paano si...?"

Hindi lang iisang bibig ang nagtatanong kay Elias.

Si Salome rin, nagtataka. Ni hindi na bumangon para harapin ang asawa. Nanatili siya sa kama, tila ibinulong ang tanong sa unan. Hinihimas ang bilog niyang tiyan. Hunyo noon. Isang gabi ng maginaw na Hunyo, nang naalimpungatan siya sa pagbukás ng pinto. Hindi siya kumibo sa kama.

Liwanag ng buwan, lumusot sa malaking bintana at bahagyang kinukumutan ang kanilang kuwarto. Gumuhit sa pader ang anino ni Elias. At kahit madilim, batid ni Salome, may nakasabit na malaking bag sa isang balikat. Dahil aalis na naman siya. Kalahati ng katawan ang nakatapak na sa labas ng kwarto.

Parang estatwa si Elias. Walang imik, walang kibô. Parehong nanigas. Sa pintuan ng kanilang kwarto ni Salome. Sa kabisera ng kanilang kusina ni Crisostomo. Ganito ang eksena ng paglisan. Malamig. Maginaw. Buong akala niya, masasanay din ang dalawan sa ganito.

Matagal bago natipon ang lakas ng loob para ibulong, “Babalik din ako. ‘Wag kang mag-alala.”

Dumampi ang kaniyang labi sa noo ni Salome. Gayundin ang paglatag ng mga labi sa pisngi ni Crisostomo.

Nang tumagilid si Salome, umupo siya mula sa pagkakahiga at itinapon ang mga braso. Mga brasong pinulupot sa leeg ni Elias. Mahigpit yakap. Takót kumalas. Luha lang ang hindi napigilang tumakas. Luha ang nagsalita ng kaniyang pagtutol, ng lihim na pagtanggi. Sinubukan niyang huminahon. Baka malásin pa siya at makunan. Marami nang nahulog na bata dahil sa lumbay ng magiging ina. Sa pagyakap ni Elias, dasal niyang maging ligtás ang kaniyang asawa. Dasal niya ring tumigil na ang kirot sa dibdib. Ilang beses na niyang isinambit ang pangakong babalik. Kung bakit hindi pa siya nasanay...

Nang dumampi ang mga labi sa noo ni Crisostomo, inangat ng lalaki ang kaniyang titig. Nagkabanggan ang mga mata. Dahan-dahan, sumunod naman ang mga labi. Tinaklob ng init ang hanging nakapagitan sa kanilang mga mukha. Nagsiliparan ang mga paruparo sa kaniyang tiyan.

Sa gitna ng pagdidikit, dahan-dahan siyang itinulak ni Crisostomo. Tumayó. Tumakbo pabalik ng kanilang kuwarto. Hindi napigilan ang bugso ng paghikbi. Umalon pataas-baba ang mga balikat, kasabay ng pagsinghot. Umagos ang pagmaktol na walang binitiwang salita. Nalunod ang mga paruparo.

Matagal bago tumahan ang dalawa. Matagal bago pinakawalan si Elias, pinanodo lumayas, at umuwi ng ibang bahay. Matagal din bago nila naisip: hindi pipili si Elias sa kanilang dalawa.

Sa kaniyang siklo ng pag-alis at pag-uwi, unti-unti nilang nauunawaan, wala siyang higit na mas mahal. Walang asawa ang mas lamáng, mas magaling sa kusina man o kama. Sa piling ni Crisostomo, sa yakap ni Salome, iisa lang ang kaniyang pag-ibig, dalawa man ang kaniyang tahanan.

Matagal bago siya pinatawad at pinalaya. Buong pag-unawa, hindi na sila iiyak sa susunod na pag-alis ni Elias. Alam na ng dalawang may-bahay, sa pagsara ng pinto ng kanilang tahanan, may kabilang bahay na sasalubong sa pag-uwi ng padre de pamilya.

**Author's Note:**

> Pride month so why not.
> 
> Charot, 2015 ko pa ito sinulat. Published sa isang zine ng writing org. 'Wag na nating alamin dahil sold out na 'yun HAHA. Inedit ko na lang ng kaunti, tsaka nilagyan ng tuldik. Honestly, dapat tinuturo ang paggamit ng mga tuldik (uri ng pagbigkas). Makes reading Filipino so much easier, trust me.
> 
> Dati, sa earlier version ng "Bakanteng Upuan sa Kabisera," multi-chapters pa. Pero dahil madaldal at magulo akong writer, gusto kong i-challenge ang sarili ko na below 1k words. Kaya dagli ang pinili kong form dito. 
> 
> Ang dagli ay "flash fiction" sa Ingles, ngunit bagaman may translation, my opinion is that magkaiba pa rin ang flash fic genre. Halimbawa, sa dagli, buo na ang kuwento in a page. (2 pages is pretty long already.) It's not as equivalent as those 6-word story, or those poetic punchlines you see in Twitter.


End file.
